1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing apparatuses and methods that receive an image and store or display the received image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image processing apparatuses may receive an image and store or display the received image.
The image processing apparatuses may perform a plurality of operations. In order to do so, the image processing apparatuses are also required to set an order of performing these operations and to efficiently distribute a time for each of the plurality of operations.
However, in related-art image processing apparatuses, the time and the order of performing operations are not efficiently distributed.